


Getting It Wrong

by aceonthebass



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceonthebass/pseuds/aceonthebass
Summary: John is good at doing things wrong. (Also doing wrong things.)





	

It was odd, but Paul loved the way that John played fast and loose with lyrics. In himself, Paul would have seen it as a fault. In another person, he would have looked down on it. Unprofessional, like. But with John, he could only wonder at the way the man just didn’t care.  
  
Like that first day, when he watched John brazen his way through “Come Go with Me” with supreme unconcern for the proper words. _Who gives a toss?_ the arrogant look on his face seemed to ask. Hell, John’s made-up lyrics were probably better than the Dell-Vikings’ anyway, Paul thought to himself.   
  
Even with their own songs, even during performances, John scrambled verses and lines and rhymes like so many eggs (rather better than eggs, actually. John couldn’t scramble an egg to save his life.)   
  
It never seemed to unnerve him, either. The only reaction it ever got out of John, even in front of a crowd, even when they were on TV, was a sideways smirk and an amused glance in Paul’s direction to share the joke. And then John would carry on, swapping lyrics as they came to mind, and singing gibberish if they didn't.  
  
Paul marveled. If it had been him, he would have had to stop, knowing that what he was doing was wrong.  
  
“God,” he muttered now, looking down at John. “God, this is wrong.” He took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
John looked up at him. _Who gives a toss about that?_ his half-lidded eyes seemed to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal as scarlett_bat


End file.
